


Camping gone omo

by magicalcookie664



Series: Spicy icicles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Camping, Concussions, Crying, Desperation, Fluff, I joking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Omorashi, Panic Attacks, Pee, Road Trips, Swearing, Tents, Tree Climbing, Wetting, fresh bread, hoh ee, just as a warning, sleeping, this is fluffy we swear, very much omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: The sides go camping, leading to many shenanigans and a lot of omorashi.Like a lot.And angst.Heed the tags or I will make your eardrums a trampoline.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Spicy icicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762432
Kudos: 11





	Camping gone omo

**Author's Note:**

> Another rp fic by straight_as_ramen and magicalcookie664
> 
> Virgil, Remus and Patton - magicalcookie664 
> 
> Janus, Logan and Roman - straight_as_ramen
> 
> If you do not like omorashi, do not read.

It's not often that the sides go camping, but when they do it's a wonderful experience, if a little stressful on Patton and Janus' part, as those two usually end up looking after the others. 

They all arrive at the campsite around mid afternoon. It's more an open field surrounded by trees than a public campsite but it'll suffice. They prefer not to be surrounded by strangers anyway. 

Patton leaps out of the car excitedly, followed by a jumpy Remus clutching his octopus plushie close to his chest. 

Pat moves to the back of the car and opens up the boot. He begins taking the rucksacks and bags out of the car and laying them on the grass. They only have one tent. It's a large green one and the bag is so heavy he nearly drops it. 

Logan is quick to join Patton beside the tent - he's probably going to have to help put it up if they want to be sleeping under anything stable tonight. 

"Thanks Lo," Patton says, giving Logan a smile as he moves to shake the tent and tent pegs from the dark green bag. 

Virgil gets out of the car, looking considerably uneasy. He didn't really want to go camping in the first place because of all the ways it could go wrong, but here he is. 

Roman and Janus both get out of the car - Roman is excited to be camping, and Janus already wants it to be over. Janus moves to stand near Remus - there's a lot of dangerous things he can do in a field and Janus doesn't want to find them out. 

Logan begins unpacking the tent carefully.

Remus decides to stay put - thank god- and fidget with his plushie as he watches the others set up the tent and sort though the supplies. He's excited about camping, of course, but his sleepless night last night has rendered him a little tired. 

Roman decides to join the others in putting up the tent. He joins Logan and Patton next to the supplies that have been laid out.

Putting up the tent takes no time at all with all three of them helping and soon it's time to fill the tent with their sleeping bags, pillows and a few fluffy blankets. 

Janus and Roman begin grabbing the pillows and blankets from the car and start putting them inside the tent.

Remus just watches it all happen, appearing subdued to any who look at him. He's just thinking.

"Re, come help us set up!" Janus encourages, hoping it'll cheer him up a little. 

Logan ignores the mass of blankets and pillows and grabs a sleeping bag. He knows he'll probably be dragged into the mess of cushions soon anyway.

Remus blinks out of his daze and moves to join the others. He makes a beeline for Janus, as he's the side he feels most safe around. 

Patton lifts a gigantic wad of fluffy blankets of all colours from the car and dumps it on top of his sleeping bag.

Janus hands Remus a blanket, continuing to lay out his own. He surrounds his sleeping bag, fully intending to become a sushi roll when the night arrives. 

Seeing Patton with his blankets brings a smile to Logan's face. He grabs one of the blankets and sets it over his sleeping bag carefully.

Remus takes the blanket from him and lays it out on top of his sleeping bag, his moves a little sluggish. "M'cold.." Re mumbles, moving to grab another blanket from the pile - a black one this time - that he wraps around himself.

Janus chuckles upon seeing Remus wrap himself in the blanket instead. "We're not sleeping yet, Re."

Logan stares over at Patton's mountain of blankets compared to his single one. Carefully, with a slight mischievous grin, he reaches over and steals one of the blankets. 

Remus doesn’t reply, just buries himself deeper into the blanket. 

Patton doesn’t seem to notice that a blanket is missing. He retrieves a heap of pillows from the car and yeets them into the tent. 

One of the pillows hits Roman, who looks up, distracted from making his own bed. He grabs the pillow and throws it in a random direction, not caring who it hits. 

Janus looks back over to Remus, who clearly isn't giving up the blanket, and decides to leave him to it. 

The pillow flies and hits Virgil in the back of the head. He hisses immediately, turning round to glare at everyone. “What?” He snaps, picking up the pillow and yeeting it back in a random direction. 

Remus ducks quickly enough to avoid getting hit but Patton isn’t so lucky. 

The pillow hits him square in the face and knocks his glasses to the floor. 

Logan gasps, quickly picking up Patton's glasses and handing them back to him. He glares at Virgil, but doesn't say anything else.

“Thanks,” Patton says, taking his glasses back and putting them on his face. 

Virgil just rolls his eyes. “I didn’t start it,” he remarks.

Roman sighs. "Guys, it's just a pillow! It's not like anyone threw a rock or something." 

"Maybe so, but it still hurt Patton." Logan lectures. 

"Fine..." Roman sighs. "I'm sorry, Patton."

“It’s fine. It barely hurt anyway,” Patton replies with a smile, moving to set up two pillows at the top of his sleeping bag. 

Remus grabs a pillow and places it at the top of his own sleeping bag before lying down and resting his head on it. 

"I-" Janus stops, looking at Remus, who's making it very clear that he's tired. "I think Remus wants to sleep for a while." He says after a moment. 

"Did he sleep yesterday? He isn't usually this tired." Logan frowns. 

"Don't think so." 

"We can't sleep yet! It's still daylight and there's so much more stuff to do." Roman protests straight away.

Remus just glares at his brother. It isn’t his usual menacing look however as he looks a little worse for wear and the plushie in his arms kinda takes away from the effect. 

"Alright." Janus gently holds a hand out to Remus. "You can sleep later." He stares at him for a second, taking in how tired he is. "Maybe we should give you some coffee..." 

"Please don't." Roman warns instantly. "You know what he's like with coffee." 

"Actually, in his sleep deprived state, coffee would be beneficial." Logan explains. "Instead of making him hyperactive, it would just give him the right amount of energy for a few hours. He'll be extremely tired later though."

Remus sticks his tongue out at Roman. 

“Can I have coffee too?” Virgil asks, having finished setting up his own bed. 

"You can." Janus nods. 

"Well, if we're finished with setting up the beds, what's next?" Logan asks, looking over to Patton. 

“Coffee is next,” Virgil states. 

Patton shrugs. “I have some in the food bag in the boot,” he says, "I’ll go get it,” he stands up and leaves the tent.

"Okay, well, while we're waiting...." Roman pauses, deep in thought. After a full minute he stops, distracted by something else. 

"Maybe he needs coffee too..." Janus mutters. 

"We all need coffee." Logan states. 

“That I can agree with,” Virgil mumbles, taking his phone out and frowning when his 4G is out of range. 

Remus curls up on top of his sleeping bag, watching the others with half lidded eyes. 

"Come on, Re, you'll fall asleep like that. Sit up." Janus instructs. 

Remus sits up, knuckling at his eyes tiredly. 

Patton returns with coffee. 

Janus gratefully accepts the coffee, handing some to Remus and hoping that's not a mistake

.Remus takes the coffee and begins sipping at it slowly, still cuddled up in the blankets. 

Virgil practically makes grabby hands for the coffee and Patton smiles, handing him a mug before giving one to Logan and Roman.

Roman sips the coffee, still thinking. 

Logan downs his coffee almost instantly and looks around at the others. 

Virgil is the second to finish his coffee. 

Remus takes ages since he has to blink quite a lot to keep his eyes from closing.

Janus is quick to finish his coffee. He watches Remus struggle not to fall asleep and decides that yes, the coffee was definitely a good idea. 

Patton searches through his rucksack and brings out many many bags of marshmallows. “We can toast these later,” he announces, yeeting the bags onto the floor. 

“I like marshmallows,” Remus says, staring at the bags.

"Me too." Roman agrees, also staring at the marshmallows.

"We'll have them later." Janus interrupts - with the way Remus is staring at them he doesn't trust the side not to do something like eat them all.

“But I’m hungry~” Remus whines. 

“That’s your fault,” Virgil snaps, still not in the best of moods. 

Janus stands up. "I'll find him something from the car to eat." 

"Good, maybe that'll shut him up." Roman mutters.

“Yay,” Remus says, appearing a little more awake now, "Can I eat the tent?” He asks. 

Patton shakes his head, "No, Re. You don’t want to get wet if it rains tonight,”

Janus quickly returns, handing Remus some food. 

Roman stands up. "this is boring. We should find something to do..." 

Remus takes the food from Janus and rips the packet open with his teeth. 

Patton nods, "We could go explore the woods,” he suggests. 

Roman gasps. "Yes! Patton, that's a great idea!" 

"Yes, that would actually be interesting." Logan nods. 

Virgil sighs, but says nothing against it. 

Remus yeets his empty coffee cup at the side of the tent. “I wanna go outside,” he says. 

"Then let's go." Roman instantly dives out of the tent, landing on his feet outside. 

"I think the coffee got to his head." Logan mutters, following him.

“Yeet,” Remus announces, yeeting himself out of the tent, the blanket still secured around his shoulders. 

Janus follows Remus out of the tent, looking around for somewhere to explore. 

Patton exits the tent, followed by a grumpy looking Virgil.

"Okay, um..." Roman looks around at the group; Remus and Patton seem to be the only enthusiastic ones, but he'll work on it. "This way." He begins leading everyone into the forest. 

“We’re gonna get lost,” Virgil says, sticking close to Roman. 

“Ooo We could get kidnapped!” Remus exclaims, "I wanna get kidnapped!” 

"We're not going to get kidnapped. No one is here besides us." Janus reassures. 

"I'll protect us even if there is." Roman adds. 

Virgil edges even closer to Roman, not wanting to be kidnapped no matter how unlikely the prospect of that happening is. 

Roman takes note of the way Virgil edges closer and smirks to himself. He walks in front of everyone else, picking up a stick to defend them should anything attack.

Patton and Remus are both a little jumpy at this point, the coffee beginning to have an effect on them. 

In hindsight, Patton realises he probably shouldn’t have had coffee considering he was energised enough without it. 

Logan walks next to Patton, taking note of how jumpy he's becoming. This may be a little interesting...

Janus makes a note to keep an eye on Remus, though he's still glad Remus isn't exhausted anymore - the last thing he wants is for Remus to have a sensory overload in the middle of the forest. 

As Patton looks around he realises that the coffee he drank seems to be having another... less enjoyable effect on him. He sorta has to pee a little. Going in a bush or behind a tree doesn’t exactly appeal to him so he ignores the feeling. 

Roman quickly finds a low tree and runs over, climbing it before anyone can stop him. Within moments he's a few branches high, looking down at the other sides. 

Remus ties the front of the blanket so it stays around his shoulders without him having to hold it and immediately follows his brother. “This is my tree now!” He announces, already close to reaching Roman. 

Patton pushes his issue to the back of his mind and begins climbing the tree after the others too, equally excited. 

Logan sighs, running a hand over his face. "That's not safe." He calls, knowing it won't do much to help. 

Roman scoffs, glaring at Remus. "Just try and take it from me!" He challenges, climbing higher. 

"Why are they like this..." Janus sighs, standing next to Virgil. 

“I will!” Remus counters, hoisting himself up onto another branch. 

Patton giggles, already pretty high up. “Wooo... you all look tiny from up here..” he mumbles, glancing down at everyone with a loopy smile. 

"I-" Janus sighs nervously. "Re, please be careful." 

"You too, Patton." Logan adds. 

From high up in the tree, Roman scoffs. "Is no one worried about me?" He looks down to Virgil expectantly.

Virgil puts his middle finger up at him. “Don’t you dare die,” he hisses. 

Patton and Re both giggle at exactly the same time, look at each other and begin laughing. 

Patton’s foot slips a little and he skids down to the branch below, his leg grazing against the tree. “Ow,” he says. 

Logan's eyes go wide and he instantly races over, standing under where Patton is.   
"Patton, please be careful!" He says again, emphasizing the 'please'. 

Roman climbs higher until he gets to the thinner branches at the top of the tree. He rests on what is probably the highest sturdy branch, grinning down at the others. "This is fun!"

"I'm fineeee..." he replies, still giggling. He doesn't even seem to notice that his leg is scratched and bleeding a little. 

"I own this tree," Remus announces, grabbing onto one of the overhanging branches with both hands. He then launches off from the tree and swings.

Janus yelps, looking to Remus. "Stop doing that!" 

Logan frowns at Patton. "You said that before and then you slipped."

"No," Remus replies, continuing to swing back and forth on the branch.

"I know what I'm doing, Lo," Patton replies, though he clearly doesn't.

Janus sighs, running a hand over his face exasperatedly. "If you get hurt, I'm definitely not going to say 'I told you so'." 

Logan disagrees, but he decides to leave Patton to it and hope that he'll be safe. 

Remus sticks his tongue out and continues swinging.

Patton climbs higher, nearly reaching where Roman is.

Roman sees Patton getting closer and looks up - it doesn't seem safe to climb any further and he really doesn't want to fall out of the tree.

Logan watches Patton climb higher. The coffee he drank earlier has quickly made its way through him and he has to pee, but just thinking about it makes him feel weird. He's probably going to have to go behind a tree, he realises, and the thought makes him blush. He quickly tries to focus on other things.

"Hi Roman!" Patton greets, letting go of the branch with one hand to wave at him.

"Hi." Roman responds, a little concerned when Patton lets go of the branch. 

"Maybe you should come down..." Janus advises, casting a worried look up to the three. 

"Definitely." Logan agrees. 

"No," Remus replies, swinging back and forth even faster. His arms are beginning to hurt but he's having so much fun he wants to keep going.

"We live here now," Patton remarks.

"Oh, that's a shame..." Janus fakes a disappointed look. "I guess you won't get any marshmallows then." He turns around beginning to walk back to the tent. 

Roman squeaks in protest - he wants marshmallows, but he can't get down until the other two do.   
"I want some marshmallows!" He argues. 

"Well you'd better get down then." Janus responds simply.

"I want marshmallows!" Remus exclaims, swinging back and forth on the branch. He gathers up enough momentum to reach the rest of the tree and get his feet back on they branch below. 

"Me too!" Patton agrees.

"Well, I can't reach you up there. You're going to have to come down." Janus states.

"No," Remus says, glaring down at Janus. He ends up looking cute instead of ferocious as he's literally up a tree with a blanket tied around him like a cape. 

Patton immediately begins to climb down, excited by the prospect of marshmallows.

Roman glares at Remus. "I cant get down until you do." 

Janus smiles at Patton - 1 out of three down. 

"Fine," Remus says, moving rather quickly down the tree. When he gets a few branches to the bottom he grows bored and jumps down, landing in a pile of spiky sticks. "Ow," he says, standing up. He's got a few gashes on his legs and hands but apart from that he's unharmed. Remus has never been alarmed at the sight of blood so he just ignores his own and grins at Janus. "I still own the tree,"

Janus' eyes go wide as he stares at Remus. "I meant safely, not..." He stares at the gashes on Remus' legs. 

Roman quickly follows after him, safely landing on the ground. "Let's go!" He exclaims, quickly heading off to the tent. 

Logan follows after him, a little unnerved when the urge to pee arises again. He's going to have to deal with that at some point, and he isn't looking forward to it.

Remus shrugs and follows them, ignoring the stinging of his legs. 

Patton shifts a little, realising he still has to pee. Oh, he'd forgotten about that. 

As soon as they reach the tent, Janus instructs Remus to sit down and quickly finds the first aid kit from inside the car. He begins wiping the blood from Remus' legs, pausing to check the scrapes on his hands too.  
"You really need to be more careful." He lectures, hiding the fact that he's worried. 

Logan moves to stand next to Patton, letting himself be distracted by thinking about the moral side.

Remus sticks his tongue out. "No," he replies, watching in slight fascination as Janus wipes his legs. 

Janus sighs, beginning to wrap Remus' leg in a bandage. 

Roman sighs, already bored. "Can we get the marshmallows now?" He asks to Patton.

Patton nods, chewing on his lip. "Okie dokie Smokey pokey," he says, erupting into giggles.

Roman can't help but laugh a little too. 

Logan shakes his head at both of them, going to the car to grab the marshmallows. 

Janus finishes helping Remus and turns to put the first aid kit away.

Patton presses his thighs together as a spurt of pee escapes him. He needs to stop laughing. Thankfully after a few moments he calms down. He's blushing a little now and hoping no one can see the tiny wet spot on his trousers. He should definitely deal with his issue.... but marshmallows first!

Logan gives Patton an odd look, trying to work out why he's blushing. He can't seem to figure it out, and decides to focus on the marshmallows instead. He's beginning to regret downing all of his coffee at once - his need to pee is only getting worse and he's going to have to deal with it soon. Still thinking about it makes his face turn red, so he stares down at the huge bag of marshmallows instead.

As soon as Remus sees the marshmallows he's beside Logan in an instant, a crazed look in his eyes. "Lo Lo Lo Lo Lo Lo Lo Lo-" he chants, staring at him with wide eyes and waiting for him to divvy out the marshmallows. 

Patton joins him also, forgetting about his need instantly.

Logan stares at Remus, confusion clouding his face.   
"...yes?" He asks after a moment, pausing what he's doing. 

Janus chuckles. "It's because you have the marshmallows." He explains. 

"Oh..." Logan continues dividing the marshmallows into 6 even groups.

Remus watches Logan as he divides up the marshmallows, his eyes still wide. 

Patton watches too, shifting a little after minute or so.

Logan quickly finishes dividing the marshmallows and hands them out to everyone. 

Patton is about to eat one when he realises they haven't made a fire. "Waitwaitwait!" He exclaims, "We need to toast them!"

"Roasty toasty," Remus mumbles. 

"Good idea!" Roman stands up. "I'll gather some sticks." 

"Me too." Logan nods, standing up - maybe if he can sneak off somewhere for a moment... 

Janus stays beside Remus, eating one of the marshmallows when he thinks no one is looking. 

Virgil goes into the tent and brings out a second bag of marshmallows. He yeets it at Janus, waits a beat then says a quiet 'yeet'. 

Patton grins at them, happy that there's even more marshmallows to eat. 

Remus is by Janus' side immediately, his eyes wide. "Dee-Dee~" he whines, "I want someeeee~"

Quickly, Janus begins sorting the marshmallows into 6 piles. 

Meanwhile, Logan tries to wander off from Roman, but the side seems to be stuck to him like glue. After a while he has no choice but to give up and gather some sticks and head back to the tent, beginning to feel uncomfortable as he does so.

Remus grabs a marshmallow when he thinks Janus isn't looking. He balances it on his nose, going cross eyed when he tries to look at it. 

Patton giggles a little at the sight, shifting in place where he sits.

Janus looks up, sighing fondly when he sees what Remus is doing. Carefully, he reaches over and puts another marshmallow on Remus' nose. 

Logan and Roman return - Roman begins making a fire, while Logan stands and squirms a little, staring into the distance. He has to hope that Patton doesn't look up and figure it out... Luckily he seems distracted.

Re's eyes grow wider and he laughs a little, the movement causing the marshmallows to fall. He catches them quickly. 

Virgil moves to sit closer to where their fire is going to be. He's beginning to need to pee too now. He's far too afraid to go into the woods alone so he'll wait till someone else goes.

After a moment, Logan sits down beside Virgil, amusement taking over as he watches Roman struggle to light a fire. 

"Do you need some help?" He offers. 

"I'm fine." Roman hisses in response.

Remus begins eating some marshmallows, bored of waiting. 

Patton shifts about where he sits, realising he has to go quite a bit. He'll deal with it once he toasts some marshmallows.

Roman finally manages to light the fire and stands still for a few seconds, feeling proud. He sits beside Patton, gathering his marshmallows and a long stick to toast them with.

Remus suddenly pauses, transfixed by the flames. He sits there next to Janus, his gaze fixed on the fire. "Wanna touch it," he mumbles, stretching his finger out dangerously close to the flames.

Panicked, Janus grabs Remus' hand and pulls it away from the fire.   
"Don't do that." He warns. Then he realises he's still holding Remus' hand and lets go, looking at the floor. 

Remus sighs. "But I wanna," he complains, staring at Janus. 

"Marshmallow time!" Patton announces, grabbing a stick and beginning to skewer some marshmallows. 

"I-" Janus stops, unsure of what to say. "Here." He gives Remus a stick and takes one for himself, toasting a marshmallow.

Remus takes the stick from him and does the same as Patton. "Toasty toasty toasty toasty," he chants as the marshmallow toasts.

Despite not being much of a fan of marshmallows, Logan begins to toast one. He's unable to keep himself from squirming by now - the coffee is really messing with him. He chews his lip, wondering about quickly excusing himself, but then the others will ask questions and the thought of that is... Embarrassing. 

Janus waits for his marshmallow to cool down before biting into it, smiling just a little as he eats it. 

Remus gets soot on his marshmallow but eats it anyway, not particularly caring. 

Virgil toasts a marshmallow, finding his gaze drifting over to Roman as he eats it.

Roman bites into his marshmallow, hissing a little as it almost burns him. It tastes good. 

Logan sighs softly, shifting again as he tries to forget his situation. He isn't very successful. 

Virgil can't help the small smile that forms on his face.

Janus glances over to Remus, mainly to check that he isn't doing anything too unusual. He continues to eat his marshmallow happily. 

Roman looks up, meeting Virgil's eyes, and grins, taking another bite from his marshmallow.

Remus giggles when Janus looks at him for some reason. He nearly drops his marshmallow. 

Patton shifts about, sighing a little. He should probably excuse himself soon.

Remus giggles when Janus looks at him for some reason. He nearly drops his marshmallow. 

Patton shifts about, sighing a little. He should probably excuse himself soon.

"Your face," Remus remarks, grinning. 

Patton glances at Logan, noticing the way he's squirming. "You alight Lo?" He asks.

"I'm fine." Logan replies, perhaps a little too quickly. He manages to still his squirming (mostly) and eats his marshmallow, even though he isn't too hungry anymore. 

Janus stares at Remus for a second, confused.   
"...what about it?" He asks after a moment.

Patton nods, looking away. "Okie dokie," he says, grinning widely when he remembers his earlier rhyme. 

"Is nice," Remus replies.

"I-" Janus stutters, not sure what to say. He goes back to eating another marshmallow, not saying anything. 

Roman is toasting a marshmallow, but gets too distracted by looking at Virgil, and he looks back just in time to see his marshmallow melt off of the stick and drop into the fire.   
"Noo!" He shouts, looking into the fire sadly. Then she shrugs, grabbing another.

Remus laughs at Roman when he realises what's happened. He stares into the fire, giggling to himself and muttering that 'It's all drippy'. 

Patton opens his mouth to say something but as soon as he hears those words he begins laughing. The laugher takes him off guard and he leaks into his trousers once more, making the wet spot grow a little. He gasps, pressing his legs even tighter together.

Janus smirks a little, trying not to laugh, but as soon as Patton starts he can't help himself and he's laughing too. 

Logan watches Patton carefully - he's cute when he laughs, not that Logan would ever admit it. 

Roman gasps. "How dare you all mock me! This is a tragic event." But the smirk on his face gives away that he's only joking.

Patton almost leaks again and is forced to hold himself for a moment lest he wet himself in front of the others. 

Remus continues laughing. "Can I snort it?" He asks, poking around the side of the fire with his stick.

"You can not." Janus states, not looking up from his stick. 

Logan, who has been looking at Patton this whole time, easily sees the motion and is confused.   
"Patton, are you alright?" He asks carefully.

Patton looks up, going bright red. He removes his hand quickly. "Yea, I'm fine," he manages, still grinning from all the laughing.

Logan doesn't really believe him, but he leaves the issue alone. He doesn't bother toasting any more marshmallows, instead becoming distracted again as he remembers he has to pee. He crosses his legs discretely, hoping no one else notices.

Remus begins chewing on the stick, starting to feel a little sleepy. 

Gently, Janus takes the stick off of Remus, setting it down on the floor. He looks Remus over. "Where's your plushie?"

"Tent," Re replies, watching the stick on the floor with a confused expression on his face.

"Got it." Janus stands up, going back to the tent to grab the plushie. He returns with it moments later and puts it on Remus' lap.

Remus picks his octopus up and begins chewing on it, his eyes back on the flames. "V'ry pretty," he mumbles.

Janus gives Remus a fond smile. "Someone's getting tired." 

Logan sighs, whining just a little as he squirms. This is getting bad and he knows he should just get up and go, but the thought of doing so is humiliating.

"No," Re protests, trying to glare at Janus. Key word: trying. He just looks a little grumpy. 

Patton sighs, realising it's about time he goes to relieve himself. He stands up, shifting a little. "I've gotta pee. Be right back," he says, turning to leave. 

Virgil stands up also. "Me too.." he mumbles, following Patton.

"Of course not." Janus agrees with Remus, trying not to smile at how cute he looks trying to glare. 

Logan stares after Patton and Virgil - he should go with them, definitely, but he's unable to move. 

Roman looks over to Logan.   
"Are you... Okay?" 

"I'm fine." Logan responds quickly, turning to gather the sticks from earlier just for something to do.

Remus hisses, the action causing his plushie to drop out of his mouth. It falls onto his lap and he frowns, picking it up. 

Janus does smile this time, quickly covering his face before Remus can see. 

Roman goes back to the tent to grab a blanket, wrapping himself up like a sushi roll.

Remus still has a blanket around himself and so cuddles into it, yawing. He has to pee a little but he can't be bothered to get up and walk into the woods.

Logan whimpers slightly, shifting around again - he's really got to go, but he can't bring himself to get up. He knows the issue isn't going to go away by itself, but has no idea what to do. 

Remus yawns again, beginning to lean against Janus a little. 

Janus sighs fondly, standing up. He takes Remus' hand and begins leading him to the tent.

"Where you takin' me..?" Re slurs, blinking rapidly to keep his eyes open.

"Tent." Janus responds simply, climbing inside. 

Roman stands up, about to follow them, but looks over to Logan, who's still sat down, and decides against it.

"Noooooo," Remus whines, pushing at Janus weakly, "Wanna stay outside,"

Janus sighs, deciding it's best to let Remus tire himself out. "Fine."

"Yay," Remus mumbles, putting his plushie back in his mouth.

Janus lets Remus go back outside to the fire, helping him sit down again. He casts an odd look to Logan, who looks less than okay, but doesn't say anything.

Remus curls up in his blanket and stares at the fire. "Is Lolo okay?" He whispers quietly.

"I'm fine." Logan responds after a moment, even though it's clear he's anything but. Janus raises an eyebrow. 

"Wow, Logan, I thought you were a better liar than that." He muses. Logan says nothing in response, but his face turns red again. 

Patton and Virgil return at this point, Virgil looking a little awkward, sporting Patton's cardigan around his waist. . "Did um... does anyone have any spare trousers I can borrow?" He asks.

Janus looks over, sympathy clouding his face when he realises what happened.   
"There's extra clothes in the back of the car." He responds quickly. 

Logan tries to stay still since there are others around now, but it's nearly impossible. He doesn't know what he's trying to do now, but each time he tries to say something the words disappear.

"Thanks.." Virgil replies awkwardly and he and Patton disappear behind the tent to walk over to the car. 

Remus blinks quickly, trying to keep his eyes open. How did he get so tired?

Roman begins scrolling on his phone, bored. The sun is starting to set, so he takes a few pictures.

Remus is starting to lean against Janus again, his eyes sliding closed before he forces them open a second later.

Janus reaches over to stroke Remus' hair gently. 

Roman smirks, taking a picture of them before Janus can stop him. Janus gives him a glare, but doesn't do anything else, mainly because he doesn't want to disturb Remus.

Remus rests his head on Janus' shoulder, his eyes finally closing and remaining closed. 

Virgil and Patton return, Virgil with a new pair of trousers on.

Janus smiles, looking at Remus. He waits a few moments before gently picking him up.   
"I'm gonna put him in the tent." He whispers, carefully carrying Remus back to the tent, where he wraps him in blankets. He puts the octopus plushie next to him.

"Dee..." Remus mumbles, snuggling into the blankets. 

Virgil sits back down again and Patton does the same. 

Patton is beginning to feel pretty tired himself actually.

Janus considers his options for a few moments, before he lays down on his own bed next to Remus. He'll only stay for a few moments...

Logan whines softly as a wave of desperation hits him. He's squirming before he realises, and as soon as he does realise he stops, biting his lip hard and staying still.

Remus rolls over sleepily, his arm wrapping around Janus. 

Patton glances at him, eyes wide. "Lo.. do you .. uh.. you know..?" He mumbles, a little too sleepy and awkward to finish the question.

Janus' eyes widen; now he's trapped. Oh well, he decides he doesn't mind...

Logan blushes, shaking his head quickly. Then he pauses. "Maybe... A little..." He mumbles.

Patton sighs, blushing also, "You should probably.. you know.. go?" He says, gesturing to the woods.

After a moment, Logan nods, standing up. Immediately gravity assaults him and he has to pause to cross one leg over the other, having no other choice. He hopes Patton isn't looking...

Patton glances away awkwardly, wanting to give Logan privacy to go do his thing. He yawns, deciding it would be a good time to wrap things up for the night.

After a moment Logan is able to uncross his legs and he walks away as fast as he can.

Roman yawns loudly, standing up. "I'm getting a little tired." He announces.

"Me too," Virgil and Patton say in chorus. 

"I'll stay out here so Lo isn't alone when he comes back," Patton mumbles, stifling a yawn.

Roman nods. "Night then." He turns around, heading back to the tent.

Virgil also goes into the tent, careful not too be too loud in case he wakes up Remus. 

Patton lies down on the grass, feeling tired. He figures closing his eyes for a few second won't hurt, right?

Roman is quick to get under his blankets, shivering a little as he does so. When did it get so cold?

Virgil gets into his sleeping bag next to Roman's and cuddles up amongst the many blankets. 

Patton is asleep in seconds, shivering a little as he's outside on the cold ground.

After a few minutes, Logan returns, looking a little less uncomfortable. Upon seeing Patton sleeping on the ground he sighs, gently nudging him. "Patton? Why are you sleeping here?"

"Hmm..?" Patton mumbles, stirring slightly, his eyes opening only a fraction.

"You're on the floor." Logan repeats, confused.

"Oh," Patton says, moving to sit up, "Must've fallen asleep for a second there.." 

"Yes." Logan replies. "Maybe we should go back to the tent."

Patton just nods and gets to his feet slowly. "Mhmm.." he murmurs, sleepily making his way to the tent.

Logan follows Patton to the tent, closing it behind him - everyone's inside anyway.

Patton curls up inside his sleeping bag, tugging lots of blankets over his head with a yawn. He closes his eyes.

Logan gets into his own sleeping bag, curling up and closing his eyes. 

——————-

When Remus wakes up everything is dark. He rolls over in the sleeping bag, hoping to get back to sleep again. The movement causes him to realise something. He has to pee. Pretty badly too, considering how it’s already beginning to hurt. He whines quietly, moving into a sitting up position. He rubs at his eyes tiredly. He can barely see anything. 

He finds Janus on the sleeping bag next to him and pokes him. “Janus,” he whispers, pausing for a second to squirm in his blankets. “Janus,” he repeats, poking him again, ”Janus Janus Janus Janus Janus Janus Janus-“ he whispers, poking him again and again. 

Janus groans, sleepily rubbing his eyes. After a moment he looks at Remus, blinking hard to stay awake.   
"What is it?" He asks with a yawn. 

“Have to pee..” Remus whispers,” shifting about in his sleeping bag,”S’dark can you come with me..?” He asks. 

Janus pauses for a moment, taking in Remus' words.   
"Sure." He replies, climbing out of his own sleeping bag. 

Remus disentangles himself from the mass of blankets surrounding him and stands up shakily. Gravity assaults him and he has to slip a hand between his legs for a moment. 

Janus easily sees the motion - being around Remus for so long has taught him to be quite observant - and quickly turns to open the door of the tent.  
"You need to stop waiting until the last minute." He mutters as he does so.

“Was sleeping..” Re mumbles, carefully stepping past a sleeping Patton and Logan to reach the tent door. 

Janus nods, quickly picking up a flashlight before he gets out of the tent. He looks around for a second, pointing the light around before he finds a patch of trees and starts leading Remus in the direction of them. 

Remus gets out of the tent also and follows Janus, squirming a bit as he does so. 

It takes a while for them to reach the trees, particularly because Remus is walking quite slowly, clearly not in a good position. Halfway there, the torch starts to flicker a little, and Janus mentally curses, hoping that it'll last until they get back to the tent. 

When the torch flickers Remus gives a creepy sounding laugh. “We’re gonna die,” he whispers, then stops and presses his legs together with a whine. 

Janus gives Remus a concerned look - his attempt at being creepy wasn't really successful with the added whine at the end, but he won't say anything about it. He tries to speed up a little.

“Dee~” Remus whines, following Janus as fast as he can without leaking, "Slow down,” 

Instantly, Janus slows down. "Sorry." 

He continues walking at a slower pace, but stops suddenly when the torch dies again. He curses, smacking it against his hand, and it flickers to life again, although very weak. 

Remus stops when Janus does, crossing his legs where he stands. “We’re gonna die,” he repeats, this time with a little bit of fear. 

"We wont die, but this thing might." Janus reassures. As if on cue, the flashlight turns off again. Janus feels tempted to throw it across the field, but doesn't, instead turning it over and flipping the batteries in the hope that it will help. The light turns on again. 

In the time it took Janus to flip the batteries Remus has grown even more desperate. He squirms where he stands, sneaking his hand between his legs. “Dee~” he whines, shifting even more. 

"It's alright. Let's keep going." Janus responds, secretly a little nervous himself. He isn't sure if Remus is going to be okay, and this is the last thing he wants to happen. He keeps walking forward, the light still flickering in his hand. 

Remus nods, speeding up a little despite how his bladder protests. 

Janus sighs as the torch completely gives up. He taps it a couple times, but it doesn't do anything to help. 

"Can you still see without it?" He asks Remus, a little nervous. This certainly isn't unnerving....

Remus squints, only able to make out the figure of Janus in the faded moonlight. “Not really,” he manages, his hands still glued between his legs. 

"Okay, umm..." Janus pauses, thinking hard. "Can you take my hand? Or..." His eyes drift down to where Remus' hands are at the moment, and he shakes his head. "Hmm... Just try and follow me." He starts walking again, deliberately staying close do that Remus can see him.

Remus shuffles forwards, following Janus as quickly as he can (which isn’t really that quickly at all). His legs are starting to shake a little so he knows he doesn’t have much time left. 

A few moments later, they reach the patch of trees. Janus almost walks into one and stops, standing still.  
"I can't see anything." He admits.

“Me neither,” Remus replies, almost walking into Janus. He walks a few steps backwards. His foot catches on a rock and he falls backwards. 

Janus gasps as he sees Remus fall.   
"Are you okay?" He practically yells, then curses himself for it - that probably woke the others up...

“Ow,” Remus says He lies on his back, eyes wide as he wets himself on the ground. 

Janus just looks at him, sympathy appearing on his face. He waits in silence for Remus to finish, feeling a little awkward. 

When Remus finishes he stands up shakily, his trousers soaked. He rubs the back of his head where he hit it, wincing when his fingers come back sticky. 

Janus frowns - it's too dark for him to see anything.   
"Re, is your head okay?" He asks, unable to keep the concern from his voice. 

“Bleeding..” he mumbles, moving a little away from the puddle he made to a piece of dry ground. He sits down. “M gonna sleep..” he mumbles. 

"No!" Janus quickly moves forward, picking Remus up again. "Remus, you can't sleep yet. We need to go back to the tent." He doesn't mention that he's going to need to change and let Janus sort his head out yet, not wanting to overwhelm him. Carefully, he begins carrying Remus back towards the tent, looking down every few minutes to check that he's still awake.

“Where are we going..?” Remus mumbles, pressing his face into Janus’ shirt with a whimper. His head really hurts.

"Back to the tent." Janus murmurs. "We're gonna sort out your head, okay?" 

“M’kay..” he replies, wrapping his arms around Janus, ”It hurts..” he whispers. 

Janus sighs sympathetically. "I know it does. We'll get you something to help it." 

After a moment they arrive back at the tent. Opening the door is a little difficult when he's still carrying Remus, but he manages it and gently sets Remus down inside the tent, turning to grab the first aid kit again. Briefly he wonders whether he should wake one of the others, but decides he will if things get worse. 

Remus immediately reaches for his octopus, drawing it into his chest. “Ow,” he whines, scrunching his nose. 

“M make cookies..” Patton mumbles in his sleep. 

Janus begins searching through the first aid kit, grabbing some bandages. He finds another torch - thankfully one that works this time - and points it at the back of Remus' head, wincing when he sees how much it's bleeding.   
"Re, how do you always manage to get yourself in these situations..." He mutters as he begins to clean up the blood.

Remus just shrugs, beginning to chew on his plushie. His head hurts, he feels weird and wants nothing more than to go to sleep. “Wanna sleep now, Dee,” he whispers, yawning. 

"I know..." Janus sighs. "You can't sleep yet. Just talk about something, whatever's on your mind." 

“You’re a snake,” Remus mumbles, moving an arm to poke Janus, "Why do you have so many arms..?” 

Janus doesn't respond, not sure what to say. He continues to try and stop Remus' head from bleeding (unsuccessfully). After a while he manages to stop it and covers the wound with a bandage, grabbing more tissues to try and get the blood out of his hair. 

Remus just fidgets with his plushie, his eyes on the octopus. “Dee~ “ he whines, "Don’t feel good~”

"What's wrong?" Janus asks, continuing to clean up the blood. He pauses to look at Remus, but can barely see anything with how dark it is still. 

“Feel sick,” he complains, staring at his plushie with half lidded eyes.

Janus pauses, concerned. "Maybe we should get some air." He decides, picking up Remus again. Carefully, he grabs one of the blankets and sets it on the ground outside before placing Remus on top of it and continuing to clean his head up. 

Remus shivers, curling in on himself sleepily as Janus continues to deal with the blood in his hair. 

"You can't go to sleep yet..." Janus advises. He finishes cleaning up the blood and puts the supplies away again.

Remus hisses, but says nothing. 

"What else should we talk about?" Janus asks, coming to sit beside Remus. 

Remus shrugs. “I wanna snort the grass,” he remarks, poking at the blanket. 

Janus shakes his head. "Not a good idea." 

After a moment he continues, "How are you feeling?"

“Ew,” Remus replies, yawning. 

"Take deep breaths." Janus instructs. He grabs a bottle of water and hands it to him. 

Remus does as Janus advises and takes the bottle from him. His hands are shaking and he ends up spilling a lot on his shirt. 

Janus reaches over to help Remus, steadying his hand. He notices the spilled water on Remus' shirt, as well as his still-soaked clothes.   
"Do you want to change?" 

Remus nods. “Yeah,” he mumbles, staring with wide eyes at his wet trousers, "How did that get there?” He asks, pointing to the wetness. 

Janus turns red. "You... tripped..."

“Oh,” Remus replies, then giggles,”You have so many faces..”

"I-" Janus is confused. "Thank you...?" 

There's a pause before he stands up. "I'll get you some more clothes."

“M’kay,” Remus mumbles, tilting his head to look at Janus with a giggle. 

Janus quickly finds some spare clothes and hands them to Remus.

Remus takes the clothes and stares at them. “What do I do with these?” He asks. 

Janus facepalms. "You change into them."

“Ohhh~” Re slurs, standing up. He immediately starts swaying. 

Janus jumps up, immediately catching him. Clearly Remus isn't going to be able to change by himself... 

“Woooo...” Remus mumbles, giggling, "You’re fluffy,” 

"Alright." Janus responds, carrying Remus over to the car. He hands him the clothes again, Instructing him to change.

Remus takes his shirt off and yeets it onto the grass. He grins and slips the clean octopus shirt on. 

Janus waits patiently for Remus to finish changing, supressing a yawn. He's exhausted, hungry and kind of has to pee, but for now he has to focus on making sure Remus is okay.

“You still have many heads..” Remus mumbles, pointing at Janus. 

Janus frowns, confused. "Wait... Are you seeing double?" 

“You have many eyes,” Remus replies, now finally dressed in clean clothes. 

"Okay." Janus can't help but laugh despite his concern. "Let's go back to the tent."

“Want my octopus,” Remus whines, despite the fact that he’s holding his octopus. 

Janus gently takes the octopus from Remus' hand, waits a moment and then hands it back to him. "There." 

Re’s eyes grow wide when Janus hands him the octopus. He carefully takes it and hugs it into his chest. “Feel ewy..” he whispers. 

"You gonna be okay?" Janus asks carefully, stepping to the side of Remus. "We can stay outside a bit longer if you like."

Remus shrugs, reaching his arms out to Janus. 

Janus immediately understands and leans closer, hugging Remus carefully. "You'll feel better soon." He reassures. 

Remus wraps his arms around Janus like he’s a teddy bear and presses his face into the other sides’ shirt. 

After a moment, Janus picks Remus up again and carries him back to the tent, trying not to yawn himself. 

Remus clings to Janus as he carries him over to the tent. 

When they reach the tent, Janus puts Remus on his sleeping bag and sits beside him, trying not to yawn again. 

Patton stirs close by, mumbling something. 

“Dee~” Remus whines, moving halfway off of his own sleeping bag so that he’s touching Janus’. “Hug,” he whispers. 

Janus moves closer to Remus, hugging him tightly. 

Remus hugs back, closing his eyes. 

Patton sits up, now awake. “Hhh.. is it morning?” He mumbles sleepily.

Any other time, Janus would laugh, but this time he's too concerned about Remus.   
"Not yet." He calls, still holding Remus close. 

“Can’t sleep~” Re whines tiredly, fidgeting around and accusingly elbowing Janus in the stomach as he does so. 

Immediately Janus hisses in pain, almost shoving Remus off of him as he's quite quickly reminded of his urge to pee - which is now considerably worse. 

“Sorry..” Remus whispers, his eyes filling with tears. 

"It's alright." Janus responds instantly, his heart almost breaking when he sees Remus almost crying. "It didn't hurt, I just-" he trails off, unable to finish his sentence. 

“Didn’t mean to..” Re mumbles, wiping his eyes quickly, oblivious to Janus’ concern. 

"It doesn't matter." Janus continues. He begins gently rocking Remus back and forth as an attempt to calm him down, ignoring the way his bladder aches at the action. 

“M’kay..” Remus mumbles, clinging to Janus. His eyes close again. 

"Time to sleep." Janus hums, gently laying Remus down. He wraps him up in blankets and lays beside him, deciding he'll stay there until Remus has fallen asleep. 

“Mmm...” Remus mumbles, cuddling up to his octopus. It only takes a few seconds for him to fall asleep. 

Janus smiles as he sees Remus fall asleep. After a few moments he slides away, pausing to look towards the door. He definitely needs to pee, but after what happened to Remus, the idea of going outside almost scares him, so instead he curls up in his sleeping bag, ignoring the issue as best as he can.

Patton wakes up first in the morning. He sits up, stretching. It’s around 7am and the light from outside is migrating into the tent. He yawns, moving to shake Logan. 

Logan is instantly woken up as Patton shakes him. Sleepily, he looks at Patton, not saying anything. 

“Wake up wake up wake up wake up,” Patton chants, shaking Logan. 

Logan blinks, fixing Patton with a blank look. "I am awake." 

Next to Logan, Roman stirs, groaning and covering his face to shield himself from the light. He rolls over and falls asleep again. 

“Oh, sorry Lo,” Patton apologies, giggling awkwardly. He glances over at Roman. “Wake up Rooooooooomannnnn!” He exclaims. 

Roman groans again.   
"Shuddup..." He mutters, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his head as he tries to get back to sleep. 

At the other side of the tent, Remus and Janus are curled up together, fast asleep. 

Virgil is still asleep next to Roman, his leg flung across the other side. 

Patton shakes Roman,”Wakey wakey,”

Roman sighs, opening his eyes to glare at Patton.   
" 'm awake." He mumbles irritatedly.

“Morning kiddo!” Patton exclaims. He then goes to shake Virgil. 

Virgil just hisses at him, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Roman sleepily sits up, still wrapped in many blankets.   
"It's cold." He complains instantly. Logan rises an eyebrow.   
"You have at least 6 blankets." He argues. Unlike Roman, he has only a sleeping bag. 

“Come on, V,” Patton encourages, "Time to wake up,” 

Virgil doesn’t move. 

“Virgillllll~” Patton coos, shaking him a little. 

“Nooooo~” Virgil groans, rolling over and pressing his face into the pillow. 

Roman picks up one of his pillows and lightly smacks Virgil on the head with it. "Wake up!" He calls. A moment later he realises that probably wasn't a great idea, but it's too late now. 

Virgil hisses loudly, sitting up. He glares at Roman. “Fuck you,” he snaps, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Language!” Patton exclaims, shocked. 

Roman just grins at him, climbing out from his blankets reluctantly.

Virgil rolls his eyes and disentangles himself from his blankets. 

Patton goes to wake Janus and Remus. He shakes them both gently, smiling at the sight. “Wake up, kiddos,” he says. 

Janus is quick to wake up, still a little on edge from earlier. He blinks, laying still as he notices the way he's curled up with Remus. He doesn't let go of him, instead burying his face in Remus' side.

Remus stirs, his face scrunching up in discomfort. “Nooo..” he mumbles, clinging to Janus. 

Patton sighs. “You guys need to wake up,” 

"Shh..." Janus warns Patton, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Re had a really bad night. He got hurt." He stretches - or tries to with Remus clinging to him - and is immediately aware of a huge amount of pressure in his bladder. Ah, he'd forgotten about that...

“Oh no.. what happened?” Patton asks, immediately lowering his voice. 

Remus cuddles closer to Janus. 

"He tripped when we were in the forest and got a concussion." Janus points to the bandage on the back of Remus' head. He tries to sit up, but Remus has him pinned down. 

Patton gasps. “Oh gosh, is he okay?” He asks, "You should’ve woken me up. He’s going to have to get up anyway cause we need to pack up and leave,” 

"Yeah..." Janus squirms a little, becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. Any other time he'd get up and go, but Remus is extremely tired and the slightest thing can set him off. 

“Can you wake him up gently?” Patton asks, oblivious to Janus’ squirming. 

"I'll try." Janus gently shakes Remus, praying that he doesn't get upset or accidentally nudge Janus' stomach again. 

Remus whines, opening his eyes slowly. He immediately squints, the daylight being too bright for him. He stares up at Janus with a confused expression for a moment and then starts crying. 

Janus winces, pulling Remus closer and beginning to rock him from side to side gently again.   
"It's okay, Re." He whispers to the crying side. He looks up and shakes his head at Patton; Remus clearly isn't up to much today. 

Remus clings to Janus, pressing his face into his chest to hide from the light. “Hurts..” he whimpers. 

"Okay.... It's fine..." Janus soothes, continuing to rock back and forth. He's reminded of the intense urge to pee, but it'll have to wait for now. Remus needs him. 

Remus is trembling slightly, clutching onto Janus as if it’s the only thing keeping him safe. 

“We should start packing up,” Patton says to the others. 

"Re, do you wanna go and wait in the car?" Janus asks, shooting Patton an apologetic look - hopefully he'll understand. 

Logan begins to fold his sleeping bag up as silently as he can, hoping that he won't disturb Remus too much.

Remus nods into Janus’ chest. 

Virgil yawns, glancing worriedly at Remus before moving to fold his own sleeping bag.

Carefully, Janus picks Remus up, almost whining when he stands up and his bladder aches even more. He ignores it and takes Remus out to the car. 

Roman sighs to himself - it's a little unfair that Remus isn't helping, after all, he's tired too - but he isn't going to be the one to complain about it.

Remus buries his face in Janus’ clothes, hiding from the light outside.

Janus reaches a hand over to stroke Remus' hair. After a moment he holds out Remus' plushie to him.

Remus takes the plushie and begins nomming it.

Janus smiles as he watches Remus nom the plushie, glad that the side is doing a little better. He hardly even notices that he's squirming on the seat, unable to keep still.

“Dee..” Remus mumbles, leaning on him.

Janus doesn't respond, chewing on his lip a little. He hasn't got long left, but he can't upset Remus.   
"Re...?" He begins carefully.

Remus looks up, still squinting. "Mhm..?" He mumbles around the plushie in his mouth.

"Umm.." Janus continues, legs tightly crossed. "Will you be okay by yourself for a moment? I really have to pee..." He blushes a little, looking at the floor.

"M'kay..." Remus mumbles, sitting up straight again so Janus is able to get up.

"Thanks." Janus mutters, quickly climbing out of the car and heading towards the woods. 

Remus curls up in the car seat, drawing his legs into his chest before resting his head on his knees. 

Janus takes a while to return, but when he does he opens the car door as silently as possible, not wanting to disturb Remus. He sits beside him quietly.

Remus' head hurts. He presses his face into his knees with a groan, feeling frustrated but not really knowing why. He wants to be home. He wants to go to sleep and wake up feeling okay again but it didn't work last night so it probably won't tonight either. The thought makes tears fill his eyes again.

"Hey..." Janus calls softly. "It's gonna be okay. You wanna go back to sleep?" He offers.

Remus winces when Janus speaks but slowly lifts his head, nodding weakly.

Janus pauses, looking around, and finds a blanket that was left in the car. He picks it up and carefully wraps Remus up like a sushi roll, holding him close.

Remus snuggles up in the blanket, cuddling closer to Janus with the plushie hanging from his mouth by its tentacle.

Janus hums softly, cuddling Remus close.

"Dee-Dee.." Remus murmurs. 

" 'm here." Janus responds, beginning to feel a little tired himself. Maybe now would be a good time to catch up on some rest...

"L've you..." Re mumbles, before falling asleep.

Janus' eyes widen and he sits silently for a few moments, unsure what to say.   
"You too..." He mumbles after a moment, curling up. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep again too.

Around half an hour later the rest of the sides return to the car with the packed up bags, sleeping bags and tent to put into the boot. 

Virgil climbs into the car quietly, a purple blanket wrapped around his shoulder and. He sits in his seat, does his seatbelt up and slips his headphones over his ears.

Roman climbs in after him, sighing loudly when he sees Remus and Janus curled up together, fast asleep.   
"Why did they get to sleep while we did all the hard work?" He says finally.

Remus opens his eyes, not in a deep enough sleep to be able to sleep through someone's talking. He runs at his eyes tiredly, whining as his head throbs painfully. 

Logan easily takes note of this.   
"Lower your voice, Roman." He warns, his own voice a whisper. 

"Why?" Roman continues at normal volume. "Am I waking him up?"

Remus scrunches his eyes up tightly, pressing his palms against his ears with a whimper. 

"No, Roman." Logan hisses, still making sure to keep his voice low. "Remus was injured last night and has a concussion. That means that his hearing senses are heightened and when you speak like that, you're causing him physical pain." 

Roman breathes out, whatever he was going to say gone. "Oh..." He mutters, guilt seeping into his expression. 

"Stop talking now please," Re whispers, uncharacteristically polite. 

Virgil glances at him, looking a little concerned after hearing what Logan said. 

"I apologize." Logan whispers. He gets into the passenger seat. "Remus, do you think you could put your seatbelt on?"

Remus slowly removes his hands from his ears and does up his own seatbelt, wincing at the loud click it makes.

"Good." Logan nods. He turns around to do his own seatbelt up, glancing at Remus in the mirror. Usually it's Janus doing this, but he's still asleep. 

Roman stares at the seat in front of him, still guilty. He didn't mean to upset Remus...

Remus goes back to chewing on his plushie. He rests his head on Janus' shoulder.

Logan looks over to Patton. "Are we ready to leave?" 

Patton nods,"Mhm," he mumbles, not wanting to say anything lest he disturb Remus. 

Logan nods, getting ready for another long road trip. It's not that he doesn't like them, but being in a car with 6 others can be a bit much, especially with Remus injured like this. Still, he's bought a book and hopefully that'll be enough to get him through the trip. 

Patton slots the key into the ignition and starts up te car., ready to set off. 

Virgil stares out of the window, his head resting against the glass. He stares at the trees outside. Despite them only staying for one night he feels he's going to miss the outdoors just a little. 

Roman scrolls through his phone, still guilty. 

Logan reads, though for some reason he's unable to focus on his book this time. He looks up, surprisingly bored.

Patton exits their campsite and begins driving through the remote road bordered with trees. It looks rather beautiful, he thinks, with the early morning sun shining through every small gap between the branches and the sky. Warm yellow light filters down in thin rays. It stripes across Patton's face and he grins slightly, fully immersed in the beauty of nature so far away from everything else. 

Logan watches Patton drive, having not much else to do. He has to admit it looks... Nice outside.

"Doesn't it look beautiful, Lo?" Patton whispers quietly as he continues to drive. His eyes are wide, taking it all in. He'd never admit it, but this is why he loves camping so much, this is why he loves going outdoors so much. Sure, he enjoys spending time with the others (especially Logan) but he lives for these moments of quiet where he can just admire the world around him without anything getting in his way. It's moments like these, picture perfect scenes that make up his life fragment by fragment. He's smiling widely now, unable to quite stop himself. Why should he? 

"It does..." Logan agrees after a moment. He stares at the scenery around them, mesmerised.

Patton just nods, the smile still remaining as strong as ever. 

In the back Remus presses his face against Janus' chest, trying to hide from the light.

Janus stirs, wrapping his arms around Remus. As he wakes up more, he realises they're on the way back now, and that's reassuring for him.

Remus sighs softly, the presence of Janus making him feel safe and sleeping once more. 

Janus quickly ends up falling asleep again, curled up with Remus. 

Logan continues to stare out of the window, looking around.

"Pat, I'm hungry," Virgil says as quietly as possible. 

"There's food in the bag at Roman's feet," Patton answers, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Me too..." Logan adds after a moment.

Roman quickly picks up the bag and hands it to Virgil, turning around to stare out of the window again.

Virgil takes the bag from Roman and brings out a few chocolate bars. He hands one to Logan and puts one next to Roman before setting the bag down and opening his own.

Logan frowns at the chocolate - he'd have preferred something healthier if he's honest - but doesn't protest, instead opening it and taking a bite. 

Roman just looks at the chocolate, not feeling too hungry.

Virgil starts eating his and returns to staring out the window. 

In the front seat Patton glances at Logan quickly before looking back ahead of him.

Logan is quick to finish the chocolate - he was quite hungry. He puts the wrapper in his pocket to get rid of later. 

"Do we have any water?" He asks after a moment. 

Logan gulps down the water eagerly, the chocolate having made him thirsty. He sets the bottle down beside his feet, turning to look out of the window again.

Virgil a sips at the water sleepily, his eyes on the scenery outside.

Logan picks up his book again, ready to try and read. They still have quite a while left of their road trip.

Virgil drinks about half of the water and puts the bottle down next to him.

Roman sighs again, still miserable. He grabs a blanket from the back of the car and wraps it around himself, wanting to sleep so that this trip will be over sooner.

Virgil closes his eyes, his head resting on the window. MCR plays through his headphones as he manages to fall asleep.

Logan continues reading until he finishes the chapter and sets the book down again. He looks over to Patton.

Patton notices Logan looking at him and whispers a quiet 'yeah?'

"Nothing." Logan replies simply, looking away again.

Patton frowns a little, feeling slightly confused. "Okay," he answers.

Logan smiles just a little, then he's laughing, unable to figure out why. 

Patton grins, still confused. The sound of Logan laughing gives him a warm fuzzy feeling. 

In the back Remus stirs but doesn't wake up.

Logan puts a hand over his mouth, still laughing.   
"I'm sorry." He manages. "I don't know why I'm laughing."

"Cause you're happy?" Patton suggests, still smiling.

"I suppose so..." Logan responds after a moment, finally managing to stop laughing.

"I'm glad," Patton replies quietly, turning his attention back to the road.

Logan picks up the water bottle again, thirsty from laughing so much, and drinks the rest of it. He looks at the empty bottle for a moment before putting it on the floor beside his feet.

Patton continues driving for a long time, his eyes ahead.

Logan spends the time reading another chapter of his book. When he finishes he puts the book down, calmer than he was earlier.

Patton drives.

Logan stares out of the window, deep in thought, when he notices a slight pressure in his bladder. It's barely anything and not worth stopping the car for, but still concerns him a little - they've still got a while until they get back. 

They've begun to enter some sort of civilisation and the thought makes Patton sad. He really did love the view of trees surrounding them. 

Logan feels almost reassured by the civilisation - there will probably be somewhere to stop if he really needs to. That is, if he's able to speak up. He doesn't want to think about that until he has to.

Patton frowns slightly as he continues to drive, becoming aware of a less than ideal something. He has to pee. He forgot to go before they left the campsite so he hasn't gone since before we went to sleep. Its okay; he'll find somewhere to stop soon. He's can't be the only one who has to go anyway.

As they drive, Logan stares out of the window, trying to distract himself. It's not that he has to go really bad, it's just he isn't sure when they'll be stopping next. Oh well...

In the back, Virgil stirs, blinking his eyes open to stare around the car tiredly.

Janus curls closer to Remus as he sleeps, protecting the other side in a way. 

Roman stays asleep next to Virgil, wrapped in his blanket.

Remus snuggles into Janus in his sleep, his plushie sat in his limp hand. 

Virgil rubs his eyes, yawning. 

After a few moments, Roman stirs, quickly waking up again. He stretches and immediately notices pressure in his bladder. Hmm. That isn't good.   
"Hey, Patton?" He starts, feigning boredom. "How long do we have left?"

"About an hour if there's no traffic," Patton responds, "Is everything okay?"

Remus frowns in his sleep. 

"Oh yeah, everything's fine." Roman replies quickly. Then he pauses, deep in consideration. While he probably could wait an hour, he can't remember the last time he used the bathroom, and it's uncomfortable anyway. "Actually, can we stop somewhere?" 

Logan looks at him in the mirror. "But there's only an hour left." He frowns. Roman shrugs. 

"There should ne a place to stop soon," Patton says, a little relieved himself. The pressure on his bladder is begging to become pretty uncomfortable. "I need to stop too," he admits, glancing at Logan a little awkwardly. 

"Me too," Virgil mumbles. 

Logan looks at the floor for a moment, face flushing red before he reluctantly agrees "Me too..." 

Roman smiles smugly; looks like he wasn't the only one that wanted to stop then. 

"Okay. I'll find a place to stop soon," Patton says mad continues to drive. 

Remus whimpers quietly, gripping onto Janus tighter. 

Janus starts to stir, easily hearing the whimper. He opens his eyes a little, glancing at Remus, and pulls him closer again, quickly falling back asleep.

Re begins trembling, still caught inside his nightmare. "Dee..." he whimpers, his eyes scrunched up. 

Janus continues to hug Remus, too tired to think of anything else to do.

Remus begins to cry. 

Janus wakes up again, and as soon as he notices Remus crying he quickly shakes the side awake.   
"Re, wake up..." He whispers carefully.

Remus jolts awake, his eyes wide open. He's still crying and shaking but he says absolutely nothing, continuing to stare into thin air.

"It's alright, Re." Janus whispers. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." 

Roman catches sight of Remus crying and begins to feel guilty again - he's really not okay, and Roman didn't exactly help with that earlier...

Remus' face crumples. He's manages a weak 'Dee' before he flings his arms around Janus and buries his face in the other' chest.

Janus sighs sympathetically, pulling Remus closer and rocking him back and forth slightly like he usually does. After a moment he picks up the octopus plushie, gently offering it to Remus.

Remus takes the plushie from him and hugs it into husband chest tightly. "You died," Remus whispers quietly.

"Well, I'm here now." Janus replies, continuing to rock back and forth.

"Promise you won't die?" Remus asks.

"Promise." Janus nods. 

Mkay," Remus replies.

Janus pulls Remus closer, closing his eyes and snuggling up to him. 

In the passenger seat, Logan sighs, shifting just a little. He really shouldn't have drunk that whole bottle of water... But at least Patton is stopping soon.

Patton lets out a sigh as he turns a corner and finds cars in rows ahead of them.

Seeing the cars, Logan sighs, starting to bite his lip a little. 

Roman groans loudly. "Well isn't that just amazing?" 

Logan gives him a look. "Actually, it isn't amazing at all." 

"I was being sarcastic." Roman sighs. 

Janus opens his eyes again, raising an eyebrow. "It's just traffic, not the end of the world."

"I need to pee.." Remus mumbles, talking into Janus' shirt. 

"Me too, Re," Patton says from the front, eyeing the traffic nervously, "I'm sure it'll clear up in no time," 

Logan nods. "It doesn't usually take more than a few hours to clear up." 

Roman scoffs. "A few hours?! I'm not waiting that long." As if emphasising his point he squirms around a little, crossing his legs. 

Janus can't help but feel a bit smug - he's probably the only person in the car who doesn't have to go... Although if they're going to be in traffic for that long, that may change... 

"J, I need to pee," Remus whines. 

Patton sighs. A few hours is far too long. He's already feeling pretty fidgeting and uncomfortable as it is.

Roman sighs. "So do the rest of us." He mutters, only loud enough for him and possibly Virgil to hear. 

"I know, Re." Janus sighs, his smugness being replaced by sympathy. "We'll be out of the traffic soon, and then we can stop."

"Hurts," Remus whispers, snuggling up to Janus and trying to fall back asleep. 

"Go back to sleep." Janus nods. Hopefully he can just sleep until they get to the stop. 

In the passenger seat, Logan sighs softly, rubbing his thighs together as subtly as he can. 

"Okay,," Remus mumbles. 

Patton glances at Logan nervously, easily seeing the action. He's not doing much better himself. 

Janus stops rocking Remus - it's probably not helping his situation - and simply holds him close. 

Logan senses Patton's eyes on him and quickly stops, going still, but after a moment he resumes his shifting, unable to help himself. 

Remus' eyes slowly close and he grows lax in Janus' grip. 

Virgil sighs, shifting in his seat a little. "Fuck them all," he curses, flipping off the traffic. 

Roman nods. "Agreed." He mutters, changing position again as he looks out of the window at the rows of vehicles. 

Patton sighs. "Language, kiddo," he says a little half-heartedly. 

Roman doesn't reply, shifting again. He rests his head against the window uncomfortably. 

Logan starts to shift a little more, chewing on his lip as he tries to be discreet.

Patton groans quietly, crossing his legs in the drivers seat. They're barely moving.

Janus isn't smug anymore - he's looking at everyone, a slight bit concerned. He decides to focus on Remus for now.

Virgil shifts forward and then backwards, grinning under his breath anxiously. 

Remus stirs in his sleep, his face wrinkling up in discomfort. 

Logan sighs, picking up his phone to see if he can find anything out about the traffic. He crosses his legs tightly, whining. 

Janus looks at Remus, praying that he'll stay asleep.

Remus yawns sleepily, his arms looping around Janus before he lets out a soft sigh and goes quiet again.

Janus wraps his arms around Remus, content. He'll stay like this for now.... 

Roman sighs, fidgeting once again. He really hates this...

A few minutes pass without much improvement. Patton taps his fingers on the steering wheel, nervously pressing his thighs together as his bladder aches. 

Logan finally finds a news update about the traffic jam they're in, and immediately sighs.   
"There's a huge car crash." He explains. "We're definitely going to be here for a while."

Roman groans loudly at that, shifting around again. He crosses and uncrosses his legs, tiny sighs escaping him every few moments. 

Patton lets out a whine, squirming a little in his seat. He's tapping his foot now as well as the steering wheel. 

Roman whines as his urge gets worse. Carefully he slips a hand in between his legs, hoping that Virgil won't notice or mock him for it.   
"I really have to go..." He whines. 

Logan rolls his eyes. "We know."

Virgil notices but doesn't say anything, a little too preoccupied with keeping Joan own squirming to a minimum. He's really regretting that water.

Roman groans again, squirming around as his bladder threatens to empty. He grits his teeth, trying hard to keep all the liquid inside of him.   
"I can't hold it much longer." He manages, whining again. "I have to pee so fucking bad..." 

Virgil shuffles away. "Don't pee on me," he says. 

Patton glances backwards, giving Roman a worried look. There's not much he can do though.

Roman glares at Virgil, but edges away from him, hissing in pain as the movement causes him to leak a little. He jams both hands between his legs, having no other choice.

"Lo, do you still have that empty water bottle?" Patton asks. It's clear Roman is on the verge of wetting the seat.

Logan's eyes widen. "Good idea." He quickly picks up the empty bottle and passes it to Roman. 

Roman gratefully accepts the bottle, face turning a little red at the thought of what he's about to do. He barely has time to get the bottle open and get himself into position before he's peeing. The liquid splashes loudly against the plastic of the bottle and he lets out a relieved sigh, finally relaxing. 

Virgil looks away, trying to block out the sound of Roman peeing.

Roman doesn't dare look up, his face a deep red. He tries to speed up a little, wanting this whole situation to be over. 

Patton sighs, rubbing his thighs together in a desperate manner, his eyes on the road ahead of them.

Roman continues to pee, another sigh escaping him. Then all of a sudden his eyes widen as he realises something. He takes a deep breath, blushing more as he realises what he's about to say.   
"Uhh... I might need another bottle...." He mumbles awkwardly, staring down at the floor. 

Patton looks around the front of the car. "There's none here," he says. 

Virgil holds up a half empty bottle, trying to ignore the way the water looks inside. "There's this.. kinda.." 

Roman quickly takes the bottle from Virgil. He caps the other one, biting his lip as his bladder aches from stopping too soon, and then continues peeing into the other one, another relieved sigh escaping him as he does so. 

Virgil looks away again, squirming once more. 

Roman slowly finishes after a while. He readjusts his clothes and closes the bottle. He isn't sure what to do with it, so puts it on the floor beside the other one - both are nearly full to the top and he can't decide whether that's disturbing or not.

Remus whines, moving a little way away from Janus to hold himself as he squirms in his seat. 

Virgil looks anywhere but at the bottles, not wanting anything to distract him from holding. 

Leaning back against his seat, Roman smiles a little - he does feel better, even if that was the most awkward thing he's ever experienced. 

Logan grits his teeth, now feeling significantly worse after hearing that whole... Ordeal. He crosses and uncrosses his legs, letting out a pained noise after a moment.

Patton glances at Logan. "You okay, Lo?" He asks though he knows what the answer will be. He's not doing too great himself. Traffic is stationary and he most certainly is not. 

Logan doesn't respond for a moment, but when he does it's a quiet, "not really..." 

In the backseat, Janus begins to stir, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he wakes up.

"Dee~" Remus whines, squirming desperately in his seat, pressing his thighs together and clenching his goats.

Blearily, Janus looks over to Remus, yawning.   
"What is it?" He asks, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I have to fucking pee," he complains, slipping his hands between his legs and wiggling back and forth. 

Janus yawns again, sitting up. "Did we not pull over yet? It's been ages." He looks up and catches sight of the rows of traffic. "Ah, okay. Ummm... Do we have empty bottles or anything?" 

Virgil points at Roman's pee bottles,"Already used," he states, his legs tightly crossed. 

Remus whines. "I hate you Roman," he says. 

Roman glares at his brother. "I had no choice." 

"Okay, no arguing." Janus interrupts. He tries to think of any other options for Remus, but can't come up with any. "Patton, do you think we'll be getting out of the traffic soon?"

Patton shrugs. "I dunno," he mumbles, fidgeting about desperately in his seat. 

Remus groans, bending forwards to help him hold it as his hands remain jammed between his legs. 

Logan whimpers, resting his head back on the seat and squeezing his eyes shut.   
"Stop talking." He gets out, unable to stop moving for even a second. 

Janus sighs, giving Remus a sympathetic look. He wishes he could do something to help....

Patton shoots Logan a concerned look but there's nothing he's able do to so he remains quiet. 

"Fuckkkkk.." Remus swears as he leaks. He obtains warmth in his pants and squirms even more, intent on holding it.

"It's okay. We'll be out soon." Janus tries to reassure everyone, though he has no idea if that's really the case.

Virgil sighs, moving side to side a little in his seat. 

"Can't hold it.." Remus manages as he leaks again, this time long enough for some to seep through his trousers and onto the seat.

Janus' eyes widen and he moves a little closer to the window, giving Remus a nervous look. 

Logan changes position once again, unable to find anything close to comfortable.

Remus squirms back and forth, holding himself as if everything depends upon it. 

Patton slips his hand between his legs subtly.

Janus watches Remus with concern - it's pretty obvious what's about to happen but he can't help but look anyway.

It doesn't take long for Remus to break. He's holding on by the skin of his teeth and then .... he isn't anymore. Pee spurts into his pants and he freezes, eyes growing wide. Said spurt quickly grows into a stream which begins quickly spreading out from between his legs. A pool forms under him on the seat.

Janus watches him silently, nervous.

His eyes grow very wide and he grows very still, watching with shock as pee soaks his clothes, the seat and in greater extension, the carpeted car floor too. He says nothing, even when his stream dwindles into nothing. He stares at his soaked trousers with wide green eyes. 

Janus sighs sympathetically.   
"It's alright, Re. It isn't your fault." He reassures carefully - Remus is already sleep deprived and concussed, and this probably isn't helping.

Remus still doesn’t say anything and his silence is extremely unnerving. His hands fist the wet fabric of his trousers as he feebly tries to dig his nails into his legs.

"Hey." Janus carefully grabs Remus' hands, securely holding them away from his legs. "It's alright. You can change when we stop and then you can sleep more." Nervously, he looks around the car, setting his eyes on Remus' octopus. He picks it up and gently sets it in front of Remus.

Remus continues to stare at his legs, his eyes glasses over. He doesn’t even seem to acknowledge Janus’ presence. 

Janus wants to put an arm around Remus, but he senses now may not be the right time. He settles for keeping an eye on him instead.

Remus just stares at his legs and says absolutely nothing. 

Carefully, Janus picks up the blanket and lays it over Remus again as a comfort. 

In the front, Logan sighs softly again, unable to keep himself from squirming. 

Remus starts to tremble slightly. 

Patton squirms desperately in his seat, his hand now fully wedges between his legs. 

Janus gives Remus a concerned look, not sure what to do. 

Logan looks at Patton nervously.   
"How long do we have left?" He asks.

Remus starts trying to tug his hands away from Janus’ grip, small sounds of distress leaving him. 

Patton shakes his head rapidly, unable to focus on much other than holding. “I don’t- don’t know,”

"It's alright, Re." Janus soothes. "You're safe." 

Logan whines softly, sneaking a hand in between his legs for a second. He grits his teeth, forcibly removing his hand and looking out of the window.

“W..where .. am I?” Remus stutters, glancing around in fear as if he doesn’t recognise anything. 

Patton hisses, jamming his other hand between his legs as he leaks.

"We're in the car." Janus responds, confused. 

Logan gives Patton a concerned look, but he can't think of anything reassuring to say.

Remus shakes his head, his breathing growing laboured. 

Virgil sighs, pressing his thighs together.

"Hey, Re, it's okay." Janus calls. "Focus on your breathing." 

Roman looks to Virgil nervously.   
"You okay?"

“Octopus,” Remus manages, his eyes filling with tears. 

“I’m fine,” Virgil snaps, visibly avoiding looking at Roman’s pee bottle.

Janus carefully picks up the octopus - which has been on Remus' lap this whole time - and sets it back down a little closer to him gently. 

Roman glares at Virgil. "You don't have to be so moody."

Remus takes the octopus and hugs it into his chest, still breathing irregularly. 

Virgil flips his middle finger out.

Janus watches Remus carefully, ready to stop him if he decides to hurt himself again. 

Roman gasps, glaring at Virgil. "How dare you?"

“Don’t wanna be here anymore..” Remus whispers, pressing the plushie into his face. 

Virgil looks away, squirms in his seat. 

Patton gasps as he leaks again. He leans forward, both hands stuffed between his crotch. He’s not going to make it.

"I know, Re." Janus sighs. "We'll be home soon." He carefully puts a hand on Remus' shoulder. 

Logan gives Patton a worried look, but there isn't much he can do. He's not in a dissimilar position, and it scares him.

Remus jerks away, beginning to hyperventilate. 

Patton rocks back and forth, whining.

"Re!" Janus calls, quickly moving his hand away again. "It's ok. You're safe." 

Logan looks at Patton - it's pretty clear what's going to happen at this point.

"Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me-" Remus repeats, the words coming out of him faster faster. His hands go to tug at his hair. 

Patton doesn't survive much longer, but he tries to. He tries everything he can to continue holding. Unfortunately, his body is fed up with him. His next leak is what's ends him. It grows quickly, soaking through the front of his trousers. His hands scrabble at the inside are of his tights as he whines, trying and failing to keep everything inside. Wetness streaks down his legs, pooling under him on the coloured seat. "Nononono- " he gasps, bending forward so hard his head hits the steering wheel.

"Okay. I won't." Janus sighs. He watches Remus carefully, ready to stop him if he does something too harmful. 

Logan averts his eyes from Patton - partly to give him some privacy and partly because it isn't really helping his situation.

Remus draws his legs into his chest, still breathing quickly. He digs his fingers into his scalp, yanking at his hair. It makes his already aching head hurt even more. He doesn't even notice when he reaches his already wounded spot and causes it to begin to bleed again. 

Patton gives up after a few moments. He places his hands at his sides, averting his own eyes from the liquid escaping into the footwell of the seat. 

"Re, leave your head alone." Janus advises carefully. 

Logan looks at Patton, feeling as though he should offer some sort of comfort.   
"It's okay." He manages, having to stop to cross his legs again. 

"No," Remus mumbles, pressing his face into his knees. His head aches terribly but he doesn't ' leave it alone' as Janus' advises. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Patton mumbles, "This is fine, I'm- this h-happens.." Patton mumbles to himself, blinking back the tears in his eyes. He will not cry in front of the others.

Roman gives Remus a concerned look, not sure what to think. He's never seen him like this. 

"It is." Logan responds calmly, even though the whole thing still makes him extremely embarrassed. "It happens to everyone and it doesn't matter." He sounds more like he's trying to convince himself than anything, but it'll have to do.

Remus continues yanking at his hair, not even caring that he's getting blood on his fingers. 

Patton wipes his eyes on his sleeve hurriedly and laughs nervously. "A-at least that's over now.." he mumbles.

"Re, stop." Janus grabs Remus' hands, carefully holding them away from his head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Remus shrieks, suddenly thrashing in his seat, growing increasingly panicked.

Janus sighs, letting go of Remus' hands.   
"Re, everything is fine. You're safe, but you need to leave your head alone." He nudges the plushie towards Remus again, hoping it will distract him.

Remus stops thrashing. He picks up the plushie and starts nomming on it silently, his eyes trained ahead of him. 

Janus carefully watches Remus from the corner of his eye, but he seems to be calmer now. Looking up, he makes eye contact with Roman, who looks a mix between conflicted and guilty.

Remus continues to nom on the plushie, seeming to no longer be aware of the original issue.

Seeing that Remus seems to be okay now, Janus goes back to looking on his phone, listening to music with only one earphone in case something happens again.

Virgil is still looking out of the window, his legs crossed as he fidgets every few seconds, trying to ignore his need.

No longer focusing on what's happening between Remus and Janus, Logan finds his attention drawn back to the situation he's in. His legs are crossed and he's struggling to keep himself from whining, but he's determined not to let it show too much - Patton has his own situation to think about. Still, he can't help but sigh every few moments, still biting his lip as he tries to stay in control of himself. 

Patton glances at Logan, sympathy clouding his expression. “Are you.. okay there Lo?” He asks carefully, despite the fact it’s clear he’s very much not okay.

" 'm... Fine..." Logan manages as another wave of desperation hits him. He slips a hand in between his legs, having no other choice unless he wants to... He doesn't want to think about that.

Patton frowns, but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know why he even asked the question. He wishes he knew how to help but he couldn’t even help himself. 

At the point however, the cars in front of them begin to move. 

Logan lets out a tiny gasp as he leaks a little, both hands between his legs. He whimpers a little, rocking back and forth slightly. 

Patton begins to drive again as the traffic lets up, intent on arriving home as soon as possible. They still have over twenty minutes left despite this. 

Logan tries to distract himself by looking out of the window again, but by now it's near impossible and he knows he hasn't got long left. He fidgets uncomfortably, still sighing every now and then.

In the back, Virgil isn’t fairing much better. He’s practically glaring at the scenery out the window as if it’s the fault of inanimate objects he’s only seeing for the first time that he’s in this predicament.

Logan suddenly whines, doubling forward as he leaks again, this time for much longer.   
"How long do we have left?" He stutters, unable to look Patton in the eye.

Patton’s eyes grow wide. “Uh.. twenty minutes..?” He says, unsure.

Logan shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut.   
"I can't-" he manages as another leak escapes him. This time he can't do anything to stop it, and he freezes as he feels it grow stronger until he's completely wetting himself. He covers his face with his hands, unable to believe that this is happening. His clothes are soaked in seconds and he hears the liquid (loudly) pooling around his feet. 

Patton doesn’t look at him, realising what’s happening. Logan probably does not want to be stared at right now so he continues driving. 

In the back Virgil hisses, the sound from the front making it difficult for him to remain still.

It takes Logan a long time to finish, but when he does he slowly moves his hand away from his face, looking down at the damage done to his clothes and the floor.   
"Sorry..." He mutters to Patton, wanting nothing more than to disappear. 

“It’s okay,” Patton says softly, ”We both .. uh.. did it..” he mumbles, blushing a little at how awkward it is.

Logan nods, turning to look out of the window. He's a little cold, but the blankets are in the back and he doesn't want to get them wet anyway, so he doesn't say anything, instead shivering a little. 

Roman looks to Virgil.   
"You're the last one standing." He tries.

Patton focuses on driving. 

Virgil hisses at him. “Don’t talk to me,” he snaps, fighting to stop from holding himself. 

Roman turns back to look out of the window, muttering a sheepish "sorry."

Virgil feels a little bad but pushes it to the back of his mind as he tries to focus on not soaking the seat.

Roman grabs his phone, quickly slipping on headphones and listening to music. He glances at Virgil from the corner of his eyes every so often, feeling increasingly nervous each time, but doesn't say anything.

After a few moments of trying to conceal his squirming Virgil groans, glancing to the front of the car. “How long till we get home..?” He asks, his voice pained. 

“Uh... fifteen minutes I think,” Patton responds, waits a moment then asks in a gentler tone,”You gonna be okay, Virge?”

Virgil doesn’t respond, just glares at the back of the seat in front of him, feeling frustrated.

Roman gives Virgil a concerned look before speaking up.   
"Isn't there anywhere we can stop before then?" He asks for him, sensing the anxious side isn't going to do it himself.

Patton frowns. “I.. maybe? We’re pretty close though,” he responds. 

Roman nods, looking at Virgil for a moment before looking away. 

Virgil doesn’t look at anyone, just turns to look out the window, his legs crossed and jiggling. 

Roman goes back to looking at his phone. 

Logan shivers - he's tired and still freezing. He curls up a little against the window, hoping they'll be back soon so he can shower and warm up a little.

Remus rests his head against Janus’ shoulder and closes his eyes, the plushie still in his mouth. 

Reassured by the fact that Remus is resting, Janus falls asleep himself, grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping it around himself. 

Virgil squirms about where he sits, trying to keep his movements to a minimum even though the others already know what the issue is. 

Roman gives Virgil a concerned look - they really don't have long left, but he doesn't look alright and it's concerning.

Virgil avoids Roman’s stare, keeping his eyes firmly on the window. 

Patton just keeps driving. 

After a moment, Roman looks away, distracted by his phone again.

About seven minutes away from their house Virgil slips a hand between his legs.

Roman can't help but look at him, feeling even more worried when he sees the position he's in.   
"You gonna be okay?" He asks softly. 

In the front seat, Logan shivers more, unable to stop - he's freezing, and his wet clothes aren't helping.

Virgil bites his lip. “I.. d..don’t know..” he stutters. “P-Pat, how much longer?”

“Five more minutes, kiddo,” Patton replies, nervously glancing at Virgil in the rear view mirror. 

"You'll be alright, Virge. You can do it!" Roman tries, masking his nerves to give him a reassuring smile.

“I... it hurts-“ Virgil whimpers.

"I know it does," Roman sighs. "We'll be home real soon, okay?"

“O..okay,” Virgil replies.

After a few minutes, they get home. Roman instantly unbuckles his seatbelt, ready to help Virgil out.

Virgil glances at Roman anxiously, his hands jammed between his legs. “I- don’t think I can stand up..” he mumbles, tears filling his eyes.

"Sure you can..." Roman tries. "Just go slow...."

Virgil snakily gets to his feet, keeping his hands stuck between his legs. He hisses, hunching forward a little as a leak escapes him. 

“You can do it, kiddo,” Patton encourages from the front.

Roman quickly gets out, walking around to Virgil and beginning to help him towards the door.

Virgil shuffles along beside Roman, hands not leaving their place between his legs.

"It's alright, we're almost there." Roman says as they get closer to the door. 

Logan stays completely still apart from his shivering. He wants to get out of the car, but can't seem to find the energy.   
" 'm cold." He mutters instead, not looking up from the dashboard in front of him.

“Kay..” Virgil mumbles as they reach the door. He’s squirming, unable to stop moving. “R-Roman.. open the door,” Virgil stutters, certain that if he removes his hands for a moment he will wet himself. 

Patton glances at Logan with a concerned expression. “Lo.. are you okay?”

Roman tries the door, feeling nervous when he realises it's locked, and Patton has the key.   
"Stay here." He instructs to Virgil before sprinting back to the car to get the key. 

Logan doesn't look up and doesn't respond, still shivering.

Virgil whines, bending over slightly, still gripping himself. He’s trembling so much it’s a wonder he doesn’t leak. 

Patton unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches across to wave a hand in front of Logan’s face. “Lolo? You in there, kiddo?” He asks softly.

Logan slowly turns his head to look at Patton, frowning slightly.   
"Yes." He responds. He's about to continue, when Roman reaches the window.   
"We need the key." He explains, slightly out of breath from running back to the car.

“Oh!” Patton exclaims, glancing around hurriedly. “I- can’t find it-“ he says, eyes growing wide. 

Back at the door Virgil is not doing okay. He watches everyone in the car anxiously, practically dancing on the spot. “Roman, hurry up!” He shouts, feeling another leak escapes him.

"Just a minute!" Roman calls back. He turns back to Patton. "We gotta find it really soon." 

“Romannnn I can’t~” Virgil gasps as another longer leak escapes. He bends over fully, whining under his breath. 

Patton takes the keys out of the ignition and hands them to Roman.

As soon as the keys are in his hands, Roman begins running back towards Virgil and the door. 

“Hurryyy~” Virgil whines, doubling over beside the door.

As Roman reaches the door, the keys slip from his hand and land on the floor in front of the door. He quickly reaches for them, sorting through to try and find the right key - why does Patton have so many?

“Fuck,” Virgil gasps and his body just gives out. His next leak quickly becomes an unstoppable stream. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck-“ he curses, pressing his thighs together in as he tries in vain to stop the stream. It does little to help.

Roman quickly gets the door unlocked and opens it, stepping back so Virgil can go inside, despite the fact that it may be too late...

Virgil can’t move. He squeezes his eyes shut as he wets himself just outside the door. Pee trails in lines down his trousers, pooling on the ground.

Roman waits in silence for Virgil to finish, unsure of what to say. He glances back to the car awkwardly.

When Virgil finishes he doesn’t open his eyes.

Roman stands there for a moment.   
"Let's go inside." He suggests carefully, not wanting to upset Virgil even further. 

"Patton?" Logan starts, his voice nearly a whine. "I'm cold..."

“O-okay..” Virgil manages, taking a step forward. He’s still shaking and tears are filling his eyes. 

“Oh...” Patton mumbles, slightly distracted with the Virgil situation. He turns to Logan. “Do you want help getting inside?”

Roman leads Virgil inside, quickly directing him to the bathroom so he can shower before the others get inside. 

Logan doesn't reply, still staring at the dashboard and shivering. 

At this point Janus wakes up and sees that they're finally home. Carefully he nudges Remus.   
"Re, wake up." He whispers gently. "We're home."

“L-Lo?” Patton says, frowning. He carefully leans across the dash and presses his hand to Logan’s forehead. His frown deepens. “You’re really cold,” he states, unsure what to do. 

Remus whines quietly, cuddling further into Janus’ side. “Noo-“ he whispers.

"I'm cold." Logan repeats, still shivering. 

Janus sighs, not sure what to do - he doesn't want to upset Remus again.   
"We can go inside, and you can get a blanket..." He tries. 

“Yes, I know,” Patton replies. He gets out of the car and moves to open Logan’s door. “Y-you can walk right?” He asks. 

“Carry me~~~” Remus whines. 

"I can..." Logan nods, slowly standing up. He pauses for a moment, feeling his clothes still wet against his skin, and shudders. 

Janus sighs, but gets out and walks over to Remus' door, picking him up and lifting him out.

Patton sighs. He unties the jumper around his shoulders and wraps it around Logan's. "Here," he says quietly, "Not much but it might help.."

Remus cuddles into Janus' his plushie still clutched to his chest. "Dee.." he mumbles.

Logan snuggles into the jumper as much as he can.   
"It helps." He nods gratefully. 

Janus holds onto Remus tight as he carries him inside.

Patton smiles. "Good," he says. "D.. do you want help into the house or..?" He rails off, blushing a little.

Logan nods weakly, leaning against the car door and staring towards the house tiredly. His shivering slows a little, at least.

Patton stares at the floor, not sure what to say. He's a little taken aback by Logan's condition, if he's being honest.

Logan stays still for another minute, and then begins to head inside, still cringing at the feeling of wet fabric against his skin.

Patton locks the car and follows him, trying to ignore his own wet trousers as much as he can. 

As soon as Logan heads inside he heads upstairs to change. 

Janus carries Remus inside and sets him on the couch carefully.

Patton goes to change also, deciding to put on his cat onesie. 

Remus curls into a ball around his plushie on the couch, his eyes still closed.

Janus sighs as he looks to Remus. "I know you're tired, but don't you think you should change?"

Remus lets out a quiet groan. "Don't wanna get up.." he whines.

"I know, Re." Janus hums. "You can go to bed afterwards if you want to."

"M'kay.. " Remus mumbles, moving into a sitting position.

After a moment, Janus lifts Remus up again, taking him upstairs. 

"Weeee~" Remus says, sounding like he's having a little too much fun in Janus' arms. 

Janus chuckles, despite the fact that he almost drops Remus. "Keep still." He orders.

"But s'fun," Re replies, grinning up at him sleepily. 

Janus doesn't respond as they reach Remus' room and he carries him inside. Janus doesn't respond as they reach Remus' room and he carries him inside. 

"My room is the best room.." Remus mumbles. 

Nodding in agreement, Janus gently sets Remus down on the edge of the bed and goes to the wardrobe, picking some clothes and throwing them towards him. 

Remus begins to change slowly into the clothes, not really bothered about Janus seeing.

Janus turns away a little awkward, and waits for Remus to finish changing.

When Remus finishes changing he yeets the dirty clothes at a chair and moves to curl up in his bed.

Janus moves to wrap Remus in a blanket, settling him in the bed as best as he can.

Remus sticks his tongue out at Janus. "My head still hurts," he complains.

"It'll stop hurting after you sleep." Janus responds, still wrapping him in more blankets. 

Remus whines, but says nothing when the warmth of the blankets makes him feel even more sleepy. "Octopus.." he mumbles, suddenly having to fight to keep his eyes open.

Janus quickly sets the octopus beside Remus, tucking it into the blankets next to him.

"Th'k you.." Remus mumbles, cuddling up to the octopus.

Janus stays until Remus falls asleep, and then for a little longer after that. It takes a long time for him to realise what he's doing, and then he hesitantly leaves to see how the others are doing. 

Virgil is now out of the shower and dressed in his nightmare before Christmas onesie. He's sat on the couch in the living room, scrolling through tumblr on his phone. He does not look like he's in a good mood.

Janus looks at Virgil for a moment before stepping closer.   
"Hey, Virge, you okay?" He asks carefully, already knowing what the answer will be.

Virgil hisses, drawing his hood further over his head. "What do you think?" He snaps, his voice distorted.

Janus' eyes widen and he steps back quickly, not sure what to say.

Virgil seems to realise he went too far as he curls further into himself. "S-sorry," he manages, his voice still distorted.

"It's fine." Janus nods calmly, still not coming any closer.

Patton enters the room at this point, looking a little worried. "Have either of you seen Logan?" He asks. 

Virgil shakes his head. 

Janus also shakes his head, a slight smile forming on his face. 

"How did you lose an entire side?" He asks. 

Patton sighs. "I don't know," he says, "He was really cold before and I'm worried,"

"So look somewhere warm?" Janus suggests. "He's smart, he'll be alright."

Patton nods and leaves the room to search the house 

Meanwhile Virgil lies down on the couch, facing the cushions.

Janus stares at Virgil for a moment before shrugging and turning around, heading to his room. It's not unusual for Virgil to do that after all. 

It takes a long time for Patton to find Logan. He searches almost everywhere before he opens the door to one of the cupboards outside Roman's room and sees him.

Logan looks up, staring at Patton curiously, before stating, "it's warm in here." 

Roman walks past, stopping for a moment to give the two a curious glance before he goes down the stairs to the living room. Upon seeing Virgil face-down on the couch, he sighs.   
"What's the matter, Virge?" He asks gently.

Patton chuckles, finding a grin forming on his face despite his worry. "I was worried about you, Lo," he says, moving to join Logan in the cupboard. 

"Wanna die," Virgil mumbles quietly, his face pressed into the cushions. 

Logan moves to let Patton join him. "I'm fine. Not cold anymore." 

Roman shakes his head, sitting on the floor beside the couch.   
"Well, don't." He manages, not sure what else to say.

"That's good.." Patton replies, then pauses to think for a moment, "Are you okay?" He asks softly, still staring at Logan. 

Virgil laughs into the couch dryly. "Such a compelling argument.." he mumbles.

"I don't know..." Logan responds, facing the wall of the cupboard. 

Roman smirks, hiding his concern.

Patton's smile drops. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He questions. 

"What d'you want..?" Virgil mumbles, rolling a little to stare at Roman with one eye.

Logan shrugs, still looking at the wall. 

"Nothing." Roman responds. "I just wanted to see if you were okay..."

Patton looks away from him, unsure what else to say. Since he doesn’t know what the problem is he has no clue how to help. 

“Oh..” Virgil replies, rolling onto his back. He looks at Roman with a blank look, not certain what to do.

Logan stays quiet, but after a moment he rests his head on Patton's shoulder. 

Roman stares at Virgil for a moment, unsure of what to say.   
"Do you... Wanna watch a movie?" He offers, having no other ideas.

Patton smiles and wraps an arm around Logan. 

Virgil pauses for a moment and then nods. He manoeuvres into a sitting position on the couch.

Logan leans closer to Patton, closing his eyes. 

Roman joins Virgil on the couch, turning on the TV with the remote.

Patton just watches Logan. He debates suggesting they move somewhere else but discards the idea. It is quite warm in the cupboard. 

Virgil scoots over to Roman.

Logan stays next to Patton, eyes shut as he slowly falls asleep.

Roman quickly chooses a movie and sets the remote down, moving a little closer to Virgil.

Patton knows he should probably move Logan to his room or something but it’s so warm in here and Logan’s head is on his shoulder and he just doesn’t want to disturb him. 

Virgil fiddles with his sleeves, feeling a little awkward.

Logan falls asleep against Patton, completely relaxed and, thankfully, warmer than he was before. 

Roman grabs a blanket and wraps himself in it.

Patton yawns and closes his own eyes. 

“I want a blanket,” Virgil whispers. 

Still sleeping, Logan pulls Patton closer, trapping him. 

Roman quickly reaches across and grabs another blanket, wrapping it around Virgil before he can protest.

Patton giggles softly and wraps his other arm around Logan. 

Virgil snuggles into the blanket. “Thanks,” he says.

Logan smiles, snuggling closer to Patton. 

Roman nods, turning back to the movie.

Patton tries to stay awake, though it becomes more difficult every moment. 

Virgil turns to focus on the movie too. 

At this point Janus leaves his room, walking along the corridor, and opens the cupboard door, about to reach in and grab something. He stops when he sees Patton and Logan, startled. 

"Wh-" he cuts himself off, simply staring at him. 

Logan quickly jolts awake, looking around with confusion.   
"Patton... Why are we in a cupboard?" He asks.

Patton giggles, blushing slightly. “You were cold. I found you in here,” he replies. 

Janus stares at them both, still confused.   
"I'm not even going to ask." He decides, walking away again. 

Logan stares at the door, then turns around to look at Patton.   
"We should get out of here..." He mutters, still confused.

Patton nods. “Yeah, we should,” he agrees, moving into a standing position. 

Logan opens the door, quickly climbing out and holding the door open for Patton. He shivers a little; it's much less warm in the corridor.   
"Let's go find some blankets." He decides.

“Ooo yay!” Patton exclaims, following Logan out of the door.

Logan heads to the living room, grabbing a blanket from the pile beside the couch. He passes one to Patton and sits down next to Roman, who doesn't look up.

Patton wraps the blanket around himself and joins the others on the couch. 

Virgil glances across at him but says nothing. 

It doesn't take long for Logan to fall asleep, resting his head against Patton's shoulder again. 

Roman glances at the two of them and smirks, but says nothing.

Patton ignores Roman’s look and smiles, wrapping an arm around Logan. It dislodges the blanket a little but he doesn’t mind. 

Logan snuggles closer to Patton, still sleeping.

Patton leans back against Logan and closes his eyes. Sure, the camping trip didn’t go to plan by any means but he still enjoyed it despite the multiple ... issues on the way back. He allows sleep to take him, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Fish.


End file.
